


mmmalfoy

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I forget the name of the actor, but I was flipping through a magazine and he was there and gorgey and  I HAD to use him to draw a guy. I changed some things, obviously, but I like the look of it :) I think I'll go watercolor it now.By the way, he's gazing smirkily/dreamily at Hermione :) YES I love those ships, alright?! I tried to draw Hermione a million times, attempting to draw a scene again, but she didn't work out.





	mmmalfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
